A Gryffindor turned Slytherin
by JPeverell2752
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to finish his study with the rest of his seventh year.
1. Owl Post from Hogwarts

**Harry's** ** _POV_**

It is already August, two months since the Second Wizarding War ended and since Voldemort is finally dead. I am currently living with the Weasley's since the Dursley's left before the Battle of Hogwarts. Me and Ginny have been dating since. I have been happy with us finally being together without any disturbances. Everyone I know is glad that I'm alive and didn't end up dead.

I heard a light tap on a window. I stood up from the sofa in the living room while still in deep thought. Thinking about my last year at Hogwarts and the years before that. I found the source of the tapping coming from the kitchen window. It was a school owl having four letter bound to it's leg. I opened a letter labeled with my name, starting to read it. My eyes then widen with shock.

It read:

 _Dear Mr. H Potter,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you (and the rest of your seventh year) are invited to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I am also writing to you to inform you that the school staff has voted on needing a resorting years 5-7 (including your own year). If you will be continuing your study, we will be pleased to await your arrival. Thank you for taking your time to read this owl._

 _Signed,_

 _ **Professor McGonagall**_

I finished rereading the letter and then went looking for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to give them their own letter. I then bid the owl goodbye with a treat. I found the three putting up more barriers just for extra defense.

"Hermione, Ron, Ginny! Professor McGonagall sent us an owl!" They all finished putting up the defenses, running up to me giving them their own letters.

"We're going to be resorted?!" Ron yelled with us short temper. "Ron, calm down." Hermione said calmly still studying her own letter.

"HOW AM I S'POSED TO CALM DOWN! WE COULD ALL BE S'PARATED!" I already got pissed off Ron, acting like a child just for a simple resorting. I had enough with Ron yelling like a maniac while Hermione tried to calm him down with words. I went up to his face, starting to yell in his face.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF WE GET S'PARATED! WE _**WILL**_ STILL BE FRIENDS! OK! START PACKING IF YOU'RE GOING!" I yelled frustrated.

I then went to start packing my stuff into my trunk to go back to Hogwarts.

' _I wonder if Malfoy will be coming back.'_

 **Draco's** ** _POV_**

I was laying in bed, reading a copy of french art. I was quite artistic, contrary to other's beliefs about me. As I took a deep breath and turned the page, an owl emerged from the window. I stood up, seeing it had a letter wrapped around it's talons. It let go of the letter on a desk of mine. I took hold of the envelope and opened it. I recognized the color and instinct features it held. It was from Hogwarts. I was sure they wouldn't have allowed me back... Maybe this is the letter that tells me that... I opened it and it read:

 _Dear Mr. D Malfoy,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that you (and the rest of your seventh year) are invited to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I am also writing to you to inform you that the school staff has voted on needing a resorting years 5-7 (including your own year). If you will be continuing your study, we will be pleased to await your arrival. Thank you for taking your time to read this owl._

 _Signed,_

 _ **Professor McGonagall**_

I groaned as I sat back in bed.

 _' Resorted? Bloody Hell. No more Purebloods? Almost all of the Slytherins are dead, due to the war...'_

" Will Potter be coming back?" I whispered to myself.

He was almost killed by the Dark Lord, just a few months ago. I wonder is the famous "Harry Potter" will be back to a school like Hogwarts?

" Potter..."


	2. The Hogwarts Travel, Amnesty, and Resort

**_Harry's POV_** ****

Hermione, Ron, and me were already on board the Hogwarts Express only waiting for it to start it's way towards Hogwarts. Ginny has went and sat with her friends so they can catch up. After about 5 minutes, we felt the train move forward with a forceful tug. We were already pulling out of Platform 9 3/4 seeing Mrs. and Mr. Weasley waving us off. After waving the Weasley couple bye, I saw us moving faster into a rural looking landscape.

After 30 minutes of just sitting, looking out the window, Hermione pulled out the latest issue of the Prophet and started reading. Ron, as usual, was eating whatever he brought with him from the Burrow. I was still looking out the window until the Trolley Witch came asking us if we wanted anything. Both Ron and Hermione said no. After hearing them say no, I bought Pumpkin Juice, Chocolate Frogs, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. After buying my snack, as you my call it, in still silence, I silently began eating my candy. Ron fell asleep and Hermione still reading her newspaper in silence for the next 20 minutes. I myself was ready to fall asleep until I heard a knock on the compartment door waking me and Ron.

The compartment door was slowly opening to see a nervous, anxious looking Draco Malfoy. I felt myself fill with shock with what I was seeing. I did not think that Draco would come back to Hogwarts since what happened last year with the war. I looked back at Hermione and Ron. Ron looked surprised and Hermione is staying calm. Draco slowly opened his mouth beginning to say something.

"Hey Potter, Granger, Weasley... Is it Ok if I sit with you guys? You see no one lets me near them." He finished saying. He looked desperate to find somewhere to sit comfortably without having people fear him. I felt guilty for some reason.

"Yeah, Sure Malfoy." I hear myself say seriously. "Yes Draco, you could sit with us." Hermione said more formally as he walked himself over to the empty spot of my side. I see Hermione smiling at Draco as he returns the smile. Ron was staying silent.

"Thanks... Harry." I hear him say. I looked at Ron seeing him glare at both me and Draco.

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione and I asked in unison as 'Mione put down the _Daily Prophet_. There was a awkward silence until Ron took a deep breath looking at both me and Malfoy

"What's wrong with me?! Me?! I think you should ask yourself that since you and Hermione are letting Malfoy, a **_Deatheater_** , sit with us!? Even after all he did to us!" Ron yelled with empathize after the word Deatheater. I look over to Draco seeing him looking guilty.

"He's right. I should leave if I'm not wanted." He said as he was about to leave the compartment already standing up, opening the door, almost out the compartment. I quickly grabbed his arm resulting with him looking at me with shock.

"Draco... Please stay with us... I'll talk to Ron later about his behavior, just sit with us." I hear myself say with a serious tone.

"Ok... I'll stay with you." Draco said sitting back down next to me. An awkward silence was started.

 _ **Draco's POV**_ __

Harry was holding my arm when I was trying to leave the room. I was shocked with his actions. I was going to pull away until I heard him say to stay with them. I then heard myself say I would stay I'll stay with them. I sat back down next to Harry's side feeling grateful and awkward while sitting in the compartment.

After realizing that I felt like someone can finally accept me for all the things I did. Having Harry, the famous Harry Potter, believe that I am sorry of what I did to them.

After all the awkwardness have passed, I started to feel tired and gradually fell asleep with all of this drama. I felt myself move closer to where Potter was sitting. I was then laying on his shoulder making me feel giddy. I felt the train then stop with a sudden force making me wake up falling on Harry's lap. I then felt myself flush standing up from his lap.

"U-um... Sorry about that."

"That's Ok Draco. You look tired anyway." Harry looked Ok with me sleeping on him. I looked at both Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked Ok with it but Ron still had a glare on his face.

After we changed into our robes, we got off the train, getting into the carriages.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione... Can I also ride with you guys? If it's ok with you."

"Sure Draco. You can sit with us whenever you like. OK?" I was getting on the carriage as Harry says this. I see that the Thestrals start to pull the carriages once everybody was on them.

"Thank you Harry, Hermione, Ron. Forgiving me. I know I did horrible things to all of you and I regret it all. Personally, I reckon that you should all hate me. I don't deserve no one in my life. But still, I'm shocked that the very people that I treated the worst accept me. I just want you to know that I was forced to do all those things, not that will change anything, but is it still possible to be friends."

"Draco... We-"

"I know what you must think, that I'm crazy but I just want to start a friendship since no one will talk to me except you guys. So can you three please forgive me."

"Draco, I was going to say that we would like to be your friends."

"Thanks Harry. It means a lot from you guys for letting me be friends with you."

I felt finally happy that I have friends that actually care about me, even if I used to constantly torture them with words. I always felt bad whenever I have ever bullied any of them. One of those reasons why I did it was because "my father" or Lucius used to constantly make me be stuck up and another is the Dark Lord, Voldemort, since I needed to stay alive. I was glad that they even let me sit with them after everything has happened.

We finally got out of the carriages and went inside the newly restored Hogwarts. Even after what the castle has gone through, it seems like there was never a battle at Hogwarts.

"I'll talk to you later Draco. I need to go find Ginny. See you later." He said leaving me with Granger and Weas- I mean Hermione and Ron.

We went inside the Great Hall looking around on how similar it still looks. I start walking to the Slytherin table until a hand grabs my arm. I turn around looking at Hermione starting to talk.

"Draco. Come sit with us. I know it isn't your respective house but were friends now." She said so brightly starting to pull me to their table I sat next to them while the first years were being sorted.

Then I saw Harry talking to the Weaslette just a few meters away. I feel kinda angry towards Harry and the Weaslette. I then see them kiss making me feel twice as angry. After what seemed like hours was finally time for the returning seventh years retaking their last and final year. After the "Eighth" years, except us four, were resorted, we were called up one by one me being the first of the four going up. I felt nervous as of where I might be resorted into. I felt anxious of how people will even treat me like. I just hoped I will be respected like a regular person.

 _ **Harry's POV**_ __

After the carriage ride, I went to look for Ginny bidding Draco, Hermione, and Ron promising to talk to them later. I found Ginny with her friends talking. I quickly catch up grabbing her by the waist. She turns around seeming surprised.

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi Harry."

"Want to walk together?" I asked her.

"Sure."

We both walked into the Great Hall seeing Draco sit with Hermione and Ron. I kinda felt weird when I saw them sit with him. I just ignored the feeling and leaned towards Ginny kissing her while the first year sorting was going on. We stopped to see that fifth years were up. I was glad that Ginny was put into Gryffindor again. It felt like it was hours before the "Eighth" years were up. Almost everyone was done except us four. They called Draco first I was worried.

I was worried of where Mal- I mean Draco will be sorted with his history of being a Deatheater. I just hoped no one will mistreat him horribly. When he was already on the three legged chair ready to be sorted just like in our first year, Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head. We waited for about 3 minutes until the Sorting Hat finally yelled **"SLYTHERIN!"** loud enough for everyone to hear. No one made a sound making it very awkward while Draco walked to the Slytherin table. I kinda felt relieved knowing Draco won't have to deal with new people in a brand new house. Ron was next. As soon as the Sorting Hat landed on his head, it yelled **"GRYFFINDOR!"** yelling loud enough for everyone to hear. Everyone from Gryffindor made noise almost congratulating him. Hermione went up after Ron looking confident.

 _ **Hermione's POV**_ __

I was walking towards the Sorting Hat a little nervous but not showing it. I sat on the chair waiting for the hat. As soon as the hat was on my head, it started talking.

 _'Ah, Ms. Granger. Back to Hogwarts I see. Still brave, confident, and intelligent as ever. Where should I put you... Where should I put you...'_ I hear the Hat speak inside my ear. It has already been two minutes taking it's time. _'Ah, I know where to put you...'_ I hear the Hat say, feeling certain it was going to say Gryffindor.

 **"RAVENCLAW!"** I hear the hat say while hearing some gasps and yells. I stood up the chair not showing anything that can make people think I feel broken. I slowly walk towards the Ravenclaw table sitting next to Luna. I then hear Harry's name being called by Professor McGonagall. I see him walk up looking a little nervous.

 _'I wonder why Harry looks nervous.'_ I thought to myself.

 _ **Harry's POV**_ __

I hear my name being called by Professor McGonagall. I walk up feeling a little nervous being the last one and also because I remembered what the Sorting Hat had said in his first year. I finally reach the chair starting to seat myself on it. It felt like a million years when finally the Sorting Hat was on my head waiting for it to speak. I then hear it speak making me feel anxious.

 _'Ah, Mr. Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts to finish his study I see. Still brave, resourceful and reckless. Just like when we met. Now, where to put you. I will be going back to my word as I said on your First. You would do good in Slytherin. So I say...'_

 **"SLYTHERIN!"** ****I heard the Sorting Hat yell now hearing gasps on the sorting.

I stood up from the chair and start walking towards the Slytherin table. Feeling weird from all the looks, I sit right next to Draco waiting for Professor McGonagall to speak. After she spoke, the food then appeared in front of us. I start to eat slowly at my food. After a while, I look up to the Gryffindor table staring straight into a glaring Ron. I look away from Ron.

"Are you OK Harry?"


End file.
